


Dessert First

by sweeterthankarma



Category: Actor RPF, Divergent - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Kitchen Sex, cliche dessert innuendos, smut and humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 07:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11375211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeterthankarma/pseuds/sweeterthankarma
Summary: “Trust me, you’re gonna love it,” he says. “I mean, you can’t live off of solely healthy stuff all the time, right?"I raise an eyebrow at him. “Do you know me at all, James?” I tease.He smirks, stepping closer until his hands rest on my hips. “I think I do,” he says, his voice hushed. As if to prove his point, he leans forward, tilting his head, and attaching his lips on the skin directly below my ear- something he knows drives me crazy.Theo's hands continue to roam my body, massaging my hips and stomach softly. He flicks his tongue against my earlobe and I can sense that he's grinning when my breath hitches.“Yeah, I definitely know you,” he mutters against my collarbone.





	Dessert First

“Shai, come on. I told you, it’s, like, the best pizza I’ve ever had,” Theo says, walking around the kitchen counter before coming to face me.

I let out an over-exaggerated sigh and chuckle at him. “Okay, okay, fine. Just this once.”

“Trust me, you’re gonna love it,” he says. “I mean, you can’t live off of solely healthy stuff all the time, right?"

I raise an eyebrow at him. “Do you know me at all, James?” I tease.

He smirks, stepping closer until his hands rest on my hips. “I think I do,” he says, his voice hushed. As if to prove his point, he leans forward, tilting his head, and attaching his lips on the skin directly below my ear- something he knows drives me crazy. I grasp his hands, holding him against me so that he can’t move away, and let out a small gasp when his hand moves down to grasp my butt. He's such a guy.

I will myself to be quiet, to not show him that I’m enjoying what he’s doing, but give up within seconds. What do I have to hide? He already knows it. I'm not fooling either of us.

Theo's hands continue to roam my body, massaging my hips and stomach softly. He flicks his tongue against my earlobe and I can sense that he's grinning when my breath hitches.

“Yeah, I definitely know you,” he mutters against my collarbone.

I want to reply with something witty, something that will make him laugh and want to kiss me there again, but I don’t have the words, nor do I have to. His lips are back just as quickly as they left.

I rise onto my tiptoes and grasp onto his shoulders, leaning half on the counter and half onto him, trying to steady myself. I try to slow my heart rate; no matter how often he has touched me before, no matter how long we’ve known each other, I cannot take his touch calmly. Even just the brush of his hand against mine gets my heart racing quicker than it should.

“Theo,” I murmur. 

He doesn’t answer, he merely kisses me over and over, his thumbs rubbing circles on the place where the top of my jeans meet my bare hips- which, I remember now, is only barely covered by a crop top. It’s suddenly too hot, and I desperately want it off.

“Theo,” I say again.

“Hmm?” The sound is barely audible, somewhere between an attempted word and a moan.

“We should probably go now,” I say quietly, surprising myself with my words. I just managed to get myself out of going to this probably hormone-filled, chemical-ridden restaurant, but no, I couldn’t let it go. Seriously, I needed to shut up.

“Go where?” he asks obviously. His mouth is on my jaw.

I roll my eyes. “Um, the pizza place you so desperately wanted to go to?”

“They deliver,” he states simply.

“And you already ordered?” I question.

He smiles, looking smug. “Yep," he says, popping the 'p'.

I step away and cross my arms. “So even if you didn’t start making out with me-” I suddenly feel a tingling on my throat, and I know already; he has left a mark. “-you still found a way to make me go anyways. Jesus, Theo, this better be some damn good pizza.”

He clutches my forearms and pulls me towards him. His chest is against mine, his face is agonizingly close. Goosebumps run down my arms, my back- I am a mess for him, just for him to be closer. He meets my gaze with his. Although he is maintaining his composure, I can tell that he is fighting back the lust that rages within him. So am I; it takes all my strength to not lunge forward and kiss him hard on the mouth, to give up on words and instead just move my body the way it so desperately wants to, the way it needs to. 

“Just to be clear,” he says, “you didn’t seem to mind that I was distracting you.” He brushes a hand through my hair, resting his hand on my neck, right by the hickey he just gave me. He seems almost proud as he runs his fingers over it; in his eyes I only see the attempted covert sparks of lust and adoration.

"Touché," I say, giving up.

Theo smirks and leans forward to kiss me, his hands on my shoulders. It is a relief; it is like a flood of electricity running through my body. My hands find his chest; running along the buttons of his shirt, and I can’t help but turn them over in my hands, as if to decide if I want to undo them.

Obviously I do.

He chuckles as if he knows what I'm implying- of course he does-, and the sound is loud and echoes throughout our house. He tugs me even closer so that there is no space left between us. He slides his arms painstakingly down my back, sending another shiver down my spine. His hands cup around the curve of my ass again and he hoists me into his arms so that my back is against the counter. He kisses me harder.

He drops me onto the counter and whispers my name. I ignore him and kiss him, feverishly, recklessly.

I tighten my grasp around his middle, running my hands up the back of his shirt. His skin is hot and I can feel his muscles flexing under my palms. I shudder again at the feel of him and tug his shirt over his head. 

It falls and lands on the floor and he kicks it away absently, then goes back to removing my shirt. He struggles with it because he is impatient, so I lay my hands over his and slowly remove it myself. He laughs, but I can’t mistake the fire growing in his eyes.

For me. 

I have never been one to look at myself and feel particularly special. I am self-confident, enough to love myself, but the thought of someone else wanting me- needless, him- burns my insides every time I think about it. He loves me. Whatever it is about me, it does not bore him. I keep him satisfied, both physically and emotionally, as a friend, mentor, co-worker, and most importantly, lover. That is a thought I do not think will ever fail to amaze me.

As if he knows my thoughts, he leans forward and presses his lips firmly against my collarbone, his fingers twirling around my bra strap. “I'm so lucky,” he murmurs.

I lean forward, tilting my head so that our foreheads touch. His eyes meet mine, and all I can do is smile. 

    "I'm the lucky one," I say back. He grins at me, and presses his mouth to mine again. This kiss is more tender, less rushed, more gentle. In it I can feel everything I know he wants to say, everything he feels, but he doesn't have to say it. It's conveyed enough in his touch, in the way a low moan escapes his throat as he pushes my t-shirt off my shoulders. 

His hand runs down my side, and then goes back up, squeezing my breast. He takes his time there, dropping his head to press his lips against my chest. I try to contain myself but let out a moan, and it only eggs him on; he lowers his mouth to my breast and kisses me there, gently, and then a little rougher. My breaths come short, my heart races, and the fire within my core is only heating up.

He seems to know this and moves his hand downward, his fingers on the hem of my panties. He glances up at me, looking for confirmation to move forward. We've done this many times, and we aren't shy about it, but he wants to make sure this is what I want. I appreciate his consideration, but right now I'm impatient. 

When I nod, rather frantically, Theo lifts me up and sets me on the counter. He tugs my underwear down in one swift motion, and they drop onto the ground. The sight of him on his knees before me is already making me close to coming undone, and he hasn't even touched me yet.

He spreads my legs and rubs my thighs, his warm hands sending waves of anticipation through me. A growl escapes my throat. "Come on," I hiss. 

Theo's smirk is ever present on his face, but he follows my orders. He keeps his eyes on me as he kisses me where I need it most, his fingertips massaging my legs as he continues his motions. I’m torn, I want to close my eyes and let my head fall back, but I want to see everything he's doing too.

He licks up my folds, and a moan tumbles off my lips without warning. Waves of pleasure fly through me, but I'm not there yet; he knows this and so he traces my clit with his thumb, running his other fingers along the inside of my slit before teasing my opening. I drop my head back. Every nerve in my body is alive; I focus on his hands, his tongue, the stubble of his chin brushing against my most sensitive skin. Even the cool marble of the counter against my skin is making me frantic. I am a mess, and I'm not ashamed. 

I spread my legs wider, encouraging Theo to increase his actions. He takes the hint, knowing exactly what I want, as always, and slowly, carefully pushes a finger inside, not forgetting to give my clit some love too. He licks my nub, sucking and kissing and biting and doing everything he knows I like. A low moan escapes his own mouth, vibrating against my bones, and that only brings me even closer, knowing that he enjoys this too. He inserts another finger and increases his speed. I'm wet, so wet- just looking down and seeing him hard at work on me is magic in itself. 

Time blends together, it seems like a minute but it also seems like hours. I don't know how long it is until I come undone, the combination of his mouth and his hands and his careful, steady, strong movements leading me towards climax. I drop my head against my shoulder, gulping air, smiling. Theo watches me with a similar smile on his face, so smug I have to lean down and kiss him just because I can't stand it. 

I grasp his shoulders, pulling him back up, so his chest is flush to mine. He kisses me gently, but his hand travels back to my clit, telling me he wants more. I obviously have no objections. 

He's unbuttoning his pants, kissing me, and touching me all at the same time. God, this man is skilled in every level. He's just kicked his jeans to the ground, about to remove his boxers, when the doorbell rings. He gives me a shocked look, but then recognition floods his features. 

    "That fucking pizza," he hisses under his breath, tugging his pants back on. We half dress in a hurry, him not even bothering to put on a shirt as he grabs his wallet and runs to the door. I duck under the counter, still pulling on my t-shirt. I'm out of view from the delivery man, but my pants aren't- they're in the middle of the floor, in plain sight. Shirtless, hasty Theo, and a pair of jeans in the middle of the room. The delivery guy can surely put two and two together. I flush, even though I know no one can see me. 

It isn't long until I hear the door shut and footsteps approaching. I peek my eyes over the counter, making sure the coast is clear, and double over into and laughing fit as soon as I see Theo. He drops the pizza box onto the counter carelessly and doesn't open it, instead he wanders back over to me. When we finally finish laughing, I ask him, "Are we going to eat now?" 

He smirks at me. "Hell no, babe." Before I know what he's doing he's hoisted me up into his arms, thrown me over his shoulder and is carrying me up the stairs.   "I think we'll have dessert first."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this messy, cliche smut I wrote years ago that I kinda love but also would burn in a fire if given the chance. Leave me a comment if it makes you cringe as much as it makes me, or if you also kind of love it (because I kinda do).


End file.
